


Sleepwalk

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Tony Stark [10]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PG-13, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleepwalking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 终于在零点前赶完这篇OOC傻甜饼！作为一个…好像挺失败的生贺送给喵的蓝乐！送给！喵的！乐！喵！的！祝喵美好的蓝乐太太新的一岁美腻平安发大财！生日快乐喔～～请不要被外面的小姐姐勾搭跑（？）因为…喵！稀！罕！你！❥(ゝω・✿ฺ)啾！





	Sleepwalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jollyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jollyblue).



> 终于在零点前赶完这篇OOC傻甜饼！作为一个…好像挺失败的生贺送给喵的蓝乐！送给！喵的！乐！  
> 喵！的！  
> 祝喵美好的蓝乐太太新的一岁美腻平安发大财！生日快乐喔～～请不要被外面的小姐姐勾搭跑（？）因为…喵！稀！罕！你！  
> ❥(ゝω・✿ฺ)啾！

Loki对Tony的观感，实在难以一言盖之。  
他不得不承认，起初他是绝对欣赏这个男人，只可惜，英雄不能为他所用。于是物极辄反，可谓是爱恨交织。

不过，要说劣根性，神和人倒也都一样。  
一旦埋藏在心底一点引子，得不到的就永远在骚动，执念像小猫爪子似的，勾得他总觉着心里咽不过这口气。  
以至于后来，哪怕他对什么统不统治的根本不感兴趣了，Loki也总要想起来就去给Tony添点堵。无虞性命，单纯就想捉弄捣乱。

一来二去，Tony倒也习惯了这个睚眦必报的邪神时而不时就在他身边神出鬼没，抛去他千方百计不按常理出牌之外，反是陪着他度过了不少孑然萧索的日子。

 

***  
夜沉如水，冷翡般墨绿的双眸倏然睁开，Loki蹑声起身，悄然如毒蛇伺机而动。猝急间旋动金属把手，门口黑影似不及反应，仍沉沉伫立原地。

“……Stark？”Loki按回已经攥在手里的刀柄，看清不声不响站在门口的人影后挑起眉。  
黑暗中幽蓝色的微光闪烁，Tony低垂的头掩去了所有神色，这个角度只能见到他柔软蓬松的短发，以及中心不算乖顺的发旋。  
Tony侧了侧耳朵，像是在判断声源的含义，却没有任何回答。他停顿了两秒，接着朝Loki的方向径直迈步撞上来，逼退着他一同往身后的客房里倒行。

“Stark？…Tony Stark？”Loki的眉毛越挑越高，他确实没设想，他第一次住在Stark大厦里，Tony就敢深夜过来正面报复。他也有点好奇，这个一向比其他中庭人耀眼的家伙到底想干什么。

Tony仍然低着头不发一言，一步一步地逼近Loki，好像根本没听见他的疑问，甚至在两个人卡到床边无路可退时也没有停止。

恶作剧之神被按倒在床上时，大概也是生平难得有点没转过来大脑。Tony偏高的体温透过身上仅有的薄绸睡袍覆盖住他。惹人着迷的暖意成功蛊惑了常年冰凉的霜巨人，让他彻底错过了拉开纠缠的最好机会。  
Tony整个人压在他身上，还不高兴似的，更紧地抱住了他的腰，蜜色的小腿挣脱酒红色的睡袍，柔韧地缠住Loki的长腿。毛绒绒的头顶拱来拱去，Loki按住他的身体，干燥温热的手掌又不老实地摸进他的腿间。

“What the hell…”  
Tony像是被声音吵到不满地微抬起头，那双一向藏着星辰大海的眼眸竟是安稳闭着，毫无睁开过的迹象，邪神的银舌头少有地低声咕哝起来。  
卷翘的睫毛在Tony脸上露出的角度叠成漂亮的弧度，柔软的嘴唇贴上来时，Loki一片空白的内心不知道在挣脱什么枷锁，怔忡了两秒后探出舌头紧紧缠回了Tony，反身压了上去。

最后一个念头是…狡猾。  
他怎么早没想到可以这样？

 

***  
Tony最近有点…苦恼。

他觉得自己一定是太久没有宣泄，以至于堂堂Tony Stark前几天居然饥渴到做春梦——真实到可怕的春梦——甚至他起床的时候还有种酸软黏腻的快感。  
这对成年男人来说倒也算不得什么大事，如果…春梦对象不是那个自诩高高在上却又总来地球刷存在感的家伙的话。

最重要的是…他，天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，被！操！了！  
而且还爽到连一句完整的话都呜咽不出来。

更古怪的是，按理来说，在做了…这么一个，呃，有点尴尬的梦之后，该暂时不想见到对方的应该是他才对，可Tony总觉得Loki对他的态度也莫名其妙起来。  
有好几次他都以为Loki是想要跟他说点什么，到，但每每不等与盘旋在他身上的视线交汇，让人捉摸不透的恶作剧之神反而要先戏谑地挑起眉峰倒将一军，活像欲言又止盯着人看的是他。  
螺丝刀没再变成蛇，芝士汉堡也没有变成石头，防不胜防的各种邪恶魔法突然不翼而飞，生活变得有点难以接受的安稳。以至于Tony暗中不断猜想，Loki是不是又在盘算什么惊天的阴谋。

不过，他确实很快就发现了问题。

话还要从他准备先解决一下春梦这件小事说起：从各种意义上来看，Tony从来都不会在这方面委屈自己。  
只是，如果一次约炮失败可能是运气略差，两次临门一脚也能算不太凑巧，接连下来每一次都无一例外，要说不是有人在背后搞鬼，Tony可能没法相信。

从他的猎艳对象都不约而同在事后纷纷遇见麻烦，以及每场酒会遇见的姑娘们几乎都不会短期再碰到这两点来看，能完美把握介于无伤大雅和焦头烂额之间的度，人选几乎不做他想。

只是…这样劳民伤财也未免太有毅力了。  
要不是Tony自认很明确Loki的动机，他几乎要怀疑Loki是不是对他有点什么看法。

他得…找他谈谈。

 

***  
“因为你不能去找别人。”Loki的脸隐在阴影中，看不分明任何神色，面对Tony的诘问抱起手臂，理所当然地直陈道。  
这种根本不能算答案还无理辩三分的回答好像显得做错的是他一样——

Tony忍不住挑眉，“…我为什么不能？”  
“因为…”Loki从暗角中缓步踏出，拖长的音调直到他与Tony之间已经不足安全社交距离才继续揭晓答案，“我喜欢呀。”  
“我喜欢你——”他漂亮的绿眸里闪动着奇异的光亮，精致的脸庞朝着亿万富翁压近，花花公子天才的大脑滞涩了一秒，在到底要处理莫名其妙的情感问题还是处理性质糟糕的恶作剧中游移着抿起了嘴唇。

冷香终于还是不出所料地擦过侧脸落到耳畔，Tony翻了个白眼，一时也分不清落下的心是不是松了口气，Loki揶揄而轻快的语气无疑透露出其主人心情颇好的事实，“——手足无措、然后恼羞成怒的样子。”

“有时候我真的很好奇，你是怎么完好无损活到现在的。”Tony做了个深呼吸，就着缩进的距离，几乎把两人的鼻尖顶在一起——他太了解Loki这个恶劣的性格，如果这个时候越表现出畏缩后退，他越会满意地得寸进尺——慢悠悠地反驳道，“你这样只会让我觉得是你恼羞成怒，然后倒打一耙。”  
“你会对你的晚餐恼羞成怒吗？”Loki轻哼了一声，像是失去兴趣般闪身瞬移到二楼，居高临下地垂落视线，目光碰撞的瞬间又消失在原地。

Tony看着他离开的方向若有所思地沉默了一会，抬声指令道：  
“…Friday？”  
“调出8号晚上大厦的监控录像。”

*  
是夜。  
微凉的夜风吹进，窗帘涌动，虚掩的客房门像是忘记被关紧，在一片安静中缓缓敞开。  
柔和的幽蓝如同月华，无声倾洒进屋内，门口闭着眼睛不知伫立多久的黑影映出明面，悄然踏入风吹来的邀请，猫儿般轻手轻脚，像是怕把床上敏锐的神明惊醒。

灵巧的手指触及衣袍的前一秒，藏着翠湖的眸子倏然张开，清冽冽毫无半丝睡意，甜蜜又懊恼地将这个总是胡作非为的男人圈进怀里。  
比邪神更坏的小恶魔偏偏还要不满意地拱来拱去，整个人都贴紧过来，最后摸到凉丝丝的侧腰里，直惹得神心浮气躁，朝着饱满的唇瓣一口咬了上去。

雾水沾湿长睫，靡艳染红眼角眉梢，明显带着恶意的撞击摇晃着Tony攀紧Loki的肩膀，瞪开的眼眸水亮水亮的，小豹子似的翻身骑在了上面，凶巴巴的声调被钉散进呻吟里，“你怎么知道我醒着？”  
Loki扶住他腰间的软肉，白皙的脸颊上难得蒸着热气，几缕汗湿的黑发黏着鬓角，不置可否的狡黠神情都性感得要命。  
“我觉得…这样下去挺没意思的。”Tony眨眨眼，意味深长地盯着他逼近，起伏不匀的喘息喷洒在Loki的脖颈，带着咖啡醇厚的暖甜，“你这么关注我…嗯、如果我不是恼羞成怒的时候呢？”

“你觉得呢？”Loki含混的反问落在眼尾的吻上，埋进怀里火炉更热的深处，看着他迟疑拧起的眉心又有点气恼地敛去洋溢出来的情感，露出一个戏谑的嗤笑，“你当真…唔——”  
Tony发颤地堵住他峰回路转的挑衅，完全不讲道理地坦诚相对，“我当真了。”

 

***  
“…不准那么不知廉耻去找别人。”  
“凭什么？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……”

“我也是。”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果基妹有了喜欢的人…一定是很爱捉弄他～又很能巧言令色千方百计达到目的吧～他从来都会利用优势拿到想要的东西…相对爸爸反而能逞强，又不会那么坦率？  
> 当然，这一篇崩人设什么的…把人睡了以后还一脸无辜不知道发生了啥，只有被睡的整天胡思乱想这种倒贴…喵的萌点一定是歪了！


End file.
